1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reading photographic information for an advanced photo system (APS) camera, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for easily reading photographic information, which is recorded on a data disk contained in a film cartridge, by utilizing a single optical sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, photosensitive films with magnetic tracks have been developed in which photographic data, such as the F-number and the shutter speed, can be magnetically recorded. In conventional APS cameras using this type of film, the photographic data on each frame of the film is recorded in the magnetic tracks after a picture is taken. The APS camera also represents information, such as the current state of a film cartridge and film sensitivity, based on the parking position of a data disk contained in the film cartridge. The data disk is a visual exposure indicator (VEI) which describes the current state of the film cartridge: an unexposed state, a partial exposed state, an exposed state or a processed state. The current state will also be referred to hereinafter as the VEI state. The data disk is formed on an end of the spool of the film cartridge. The APS camera reads and determines the VEI state of the film cartridge by detecting the position of the data disk, that is, the rotational angle of the data disk.
A controller of the APS camera detects the rotational angle of the film cartridge when the film cartridge is loaded into the APS camera. If the film cartridge is in the unexposed state, the first frame of the film is set at a predetermined position. If the film cartridge is in the partial exposed state, the first unexposed frame of the film is set at the predetermined position. If the film cartridge is in the exposed state, the controller indicates that the film is exposed. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional APS camera has optical sensors 10 and 12 for reading a bar code recorded on the data disk. The controller (not shown) determines the VEI state and parks a film cartridge spool at the predetermined position according to the VEI state. However, conventional APS cameras comprise two optical sensors for reading an information recorded on the data disk, thus resulting in an APS camera structure that is relatively complicated and expensive. Further, conventional APS cameras do not clearly distinguish between an exposed state and a processed state, so a user is unable to ascertain whether the film has been developed or not.